Shinigami Soldiers
by Mikan-Dash
Summary: Ichigo wakes up in an unknown place with no idea how he got there not knowing that his life is about to change when he becomes a shinigami soldier eventually Ichigo/Rukia/Toshiro M latter on
1. It has begun

Ichigo woke with a start, a throbbing pain in his head telling him this little nap hadn't been of his choosing; the faint taste of something resided in his mouth- presumably what ever had been used to sedate him. Unsure of his current location, more then a little groggy, and unable to properly put together a coherent thought while laying on what he assumed to be stone of some kind. Finally, after what might have been ten minutes or ten hours, Ichigo managed the daunting task of sitting up. Almost immediately he wished he hadn't; his head spun and his stomach heaved, emptying out what little had been in it before he had been...... captured, apparently. By who and why was beyond him. These thoughts ran through Ichigo's mind while he finished heaving then falling back down and passing out again.

-------

Ichigo woke again sometime later, however, this place of waking had changed dramatically- now instead of a cold walls and floors and stone, he found him self in a warmly painted room of beige, in what appeared to be clean clothing, and laying on possibly the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in.

Try as he might, he was unable to figure out where he was. After some time, deciding that he had allowed him self to lay there long enough, he raised him self into a sitting position. Now able to properly observe his surroundings, he glanced around the room. He was startled to realize he was not the only occupant of the room. A shorter man with pure white hair stood in the corner of the room peering at him intently with hard teal eyes that seemed to devour every detail of his person in a single moment.

After what felt like an eternity, the man finally spoke. "About time you woke up; I was starting to think we had killed you," he said in a bored tone.

"Wait, what do you mean 'we' had killed you?" Ichigo asked, "You're not a prisoner here also?"

"Not at all, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm the one who brought you here," the shorter man replied with the faintest hint of an amused smirk tugging at his lips.

"Okay. Who the fuck are you, and how the hell do you know my name?" Ichigo asked ever so tactfully.

"Who the fuck am I?" the man asked, a ghost of a grin a pon his lips again. "Well, since you asked me so nicely, I suppose I'll tell you. I am Hitsugya Toshiro," he replied. "As for your second question of how I know your name, I've been watching you for some time now."

"Watching me? Why?" Ichigo asked, clearly not knowing what to think of this man Toshiro.

"You have been selected to become one of us," Toshiro replied, as if that explained and settled the whole matter.

"Okay... that's all good and great but I'm gonna need just a bit more then that to go on, then just 'you were selected'," Ichigo said in an peeved tone. "I mean, I've been a pretty good sport about this whole kidnaping thing so far, but your attitude is starting to piss me off," Ichigo continued, clearly not amused. Toshiro sighed, pushing himself off the wall, and settled himself in the lone arm chair in the room in front of Ichigo.

"It's like this, the organization that we're a part of is called 'Shinigami.' We, that is myself and everyone else in this compound, are specially trained soldiers.

The look of confusion on Ichigo's face spoke louder then any words he could have spoken, but he still asked, "Why me? I mean, I'm no soldier; I've never even held a gun before." "That won't be a problem," the shorter man responded "the members of Shinigami rarely ever use guns- only a select few of us ever do."

"What do you use then?" Ichigo asked, looking even more confused now then he did before he received the answer. "Zanpakutos, blades forged from the soul of the user. Our blacksmith takes samples of your DNA, then using it, forges a blade that matches your soul perfectly, but I digress and I haven't the time need to explain such things as the inner workings of one's soul, so I'll leave this explanation for another time," finished Toshiro. "Simply put Kurosaki, you were chosen from thousands of candidates, you are stronger, faster, more intelligent then any of the others, and it has been tasked to my partner and I to train you in all nessecary things, from here on out my partner and I are your teammates, friends, and family do not dissapoint me."

Toshiro said all this with such sincerity that Ichigo couldn't think of any thing to say to the shorter man. Finally, after several minutes of silence, Ichigo replied, "I understand."

"Do you?" asked Toshiro. "I really hope you do, I expect you dressed and in the hall in five minutes." With that, he exited the room.

* * *

Five minutes later found Ichigo following Toshiro thru a labyrinth of seemingly never-ending halls. Abruptly, the hall they had been traversing ended and Ichigo had to shield his eyes from a sudden blast of bright sun light. After his eyes had adjusted to the change, he was able to see where Toshiro had led him. They seemed to have entered an outdoor courtyard with trees and bushes spread thru out the enclosure, coble-stoned walk ways were the only thing breaking up the lush green grass that seemed to fill every square inch of the courtyard. Leaning against a tree, a few yards away, was a young woman who looked no older then himself. Noticing that she had company, the girl pushed herself from the tree and in four short strides closed the distance between herself and the two men, moving Ichigo noted, with a dancer's grace. "Ichigo," Toshiro began, "Meet Rukia Kuchiki, the third member of our little group." Violet eyes met brown when suddenly Rukia's eyes widened. "Kaien," she whispered in an almost breathless tone before fainting.

.............

Toshiro silently carried an unconscious Rukia back thru the maze of halls, while Ichigo did his best to follow and memorize the route they were taking. Finally arriving at the door of Ichigo's room, Toshiro motioned for Ichigo to open the door, and entering the room Toshiro settled Rukia onto the bed. He then pulled a vial from a pouch on his belt and pulled the stopper from it and waved it under Rukia's nose. Almost at once she came to, looking frantic for a moment before her eyes alighted on Toshiro's face and calmed down.

"Shut the door, Kurosaki, we have a lot to discuss." Doing so, Ichigo crossed the room and sat nervously in the arm chair next to the bed while Toshiro sat next to Rukia. "I'm guessing you're wondering who Kaien is and why Rukia fainted after seeing you." Ichigo just nodded, unsure what to say. "Kaien was the man with whom Rukia and I were partners with up until two and a half years ago; he was killed during a routine mission that shouldn't have had any chance of fatalities. In the middle of the mission, a group of men from our rival organization appeared; we were unprepared for it and Kaien fell protecting Rukia from sniper fire. It's thanks to him that Rukia and myself are still alive." Suddenly, Ichigo shot from his chair. "Wait a minute. You don't mean Kurosaki Kaien, my uncle?"

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you talking about?" she asked with trepanation in her voice. Toshiro cut in before Ichigo could respond. "So you figured it out. I'm surprised you figured it out this quickly. May I ask how you realised?"

"I didn't think anything of the name Kaien, but then you mentioned that he was killed two years ago and it clicked, I've never met him myself, but I remembered my father getting a letter in the mail saying that his brother Kaien had been killed." Ichigo informed him with a frown marring his face.

Through this whole exchange, Rukia had been silently staring at Ichigo. Now she finally spoke up, "You're his nephew," she said, clearly shaken by what had just been reviled. Her violet eyes turned to her partner. "But how is that possible? His last name was Shiban."

"Allow me to explain," Toshiro started. "Kaien had to change his last name due to the fact that he had so many enemies and couldn't afford for them to target his family." As the shorter man finished saying this he hoisted himself from his seat on the bed and headed for the door with Rukia in tow, opening the door he glanced back at Ichigo "be ready for your training at 4am sharp", and with that he was gone.


	2. Cupcakes and Safety Scissors

Chapter 2

Toshiro stood beside Ichigo's bed, glancing at his watch. Seeing that it was five minutes past four o'clock, he dumped the contents of the bucket in his hand on Ichigo, who promptly awoke swearing. His head swung around until it landed on the shorter man and started screaming at him, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, YOU PSYCHO MIDGET?!?" the moment the word 'midget' left his tongue, he knew he'd made a mistake. The look on the shorter male's face scared him shitless, but it wasn't a look of anger that sent chills down his spine, it was the almost sadistic smile that adorned his face.

"Be out side in the courtyard in ten minutes," were the only words the white haired male spoke in an erily calm voice and was gone. Standing from his bed, Ichigo began the task of dressing himself in the uniform that had been provided for him; black cargo pants and an A-Shirt were apparently standard for male recruits. Finished dressing, he dashed from the room and thru the halls trying desperately to remember the correct route to the courtyard, but after hanging a left found himself in a room filled with the largest assortment of weapons he had ever laid his eyes on. Craning his neck in an attempt to see all of them, suddenly Ichigo found himself face to face with what could quite possibly be the scarcest looking man he had ever laid eyes on. He was standing almost a head and a half taller then himself with one eye covered in an eye patch, but his most stunning feature was his hair, which was gathered together into at least a dozen spikes with bells topping each of them. Ichigo took several steps backward before the scary man glanced down at him.

"Hmm, who da hell are you shrimp?" the man asked in a gravely voice.

The sound of the larger man's voice seemed to snap Ichigo out of his stupor. "Who the hell are you calling shrimp?" he snapped before remembering it may not be beneficial to anger the behemoth of a man standing before him and shut his mouth.

"I'm calling you shrimp," the man grunted. "Now tell me who da hell ya are "fore I decide to just blast ya with one of my toys," he said with a psychotic grin on his face.

Now Ichigo was feeling more then a little nervous; he had no desire what so ever to be shot at by this insane man. "I'm... uh... Ichigo Kurosaki," he managed to stammer before the man got an even more insane look on his face.

"So yer Hitsugaya's new Meat Doll huh? Isn't this just great? Looks like I get to play with you first," he said thru peals of murderous laughter that echoed throughout the room.

Suddenly Ichigo was tackled by a pink blur that shot out from the corner of the room. A young girl of about eight or nine now bounced up and down on his chest clapping, "Oh boy, oh boy, Ken-chan a new toy!!!" the girl squealed in delight. The big, scary man that the girl had just referred to as 'Ken-chan', if possible got an even larger, more twisted grin. "Seems that way, doesn't it Yachiru?" he said in a gleeful voice.

Just as Ichigo started fearing the worst a voice from the rear of the room came to his rescue. "As much fun as that sounds Kenpachi, I really can't allow you to break this particular toy." From the sounds of the voice, it was Toshiro coming to his rescue, this was confirmed a moment later when the teal eyed male stepped into view and continued to speak, "I don't think the higher ups would be all that happy if we broke him the first day we played with him, do you?" Toshiro queried a small glint in his eyes betraying the only hint of amusement on his face.

"Oh come on Hitsugaya, I only want to torture the little shit a tiny bit," Kenpachi said still grinning dangerously. "Yeah Chibi-chan! We only want to play a little!" the little girl known as Yachiru pouted while still sitting comfortably on Ichigo's chest, who had to fight the urge to laugh at what the little girl had just called his teammate, turning an interesting shade of purple from the effort of doing so. A glare from the white haired man quelled Ichigo's silent laughter almost at once.

"I know it's disapointing, but I really can't allow you to break this one." Seeing that they weren't going to win, Kenpachi sighed, "Oh, well. Come on Yachiru, let's go find someone else to play with," he said in a sulking tone.

"Kay, Ken-chan!" the pink haired girl chirped before bounding off Ichigo's chest and onto Kenpachi's shoulder. Once they were out of sight, the shorter man glared at Ichigo, "Let's go Kurosaki. You've wasted enough time." With that, he swept out of the room.

.................

Ten minutes later found Ichigo standing outside in the courtyard with Toshiro. "Uh, Toshiro, who was that guy just now", he asked curiously. "That man is Shinigami's weapon specialist, there isn't a man alive that knows more then he does; he also doubles as our resident wack-job."

"Oh," was the taller man's reply.

"Now lets' begin," the shorter of the two said, and handing Ichigo a wooden sword, he started to explain. "What I'm going to begin teaching you are the basic dances of swordplay."

"Dances?" Ichigo said, puzzled. "What does dancing have to do with using a sword?" the brown eyed teen asked.

"Not dancing," the white haired male said with a slight twitch in his brow. "Dances are the different forms almost all of the soldiers of Shinigami use." Still seeing that his student looked confused, he sighed in agitation, "Perhaps it would be quicker for me to just show you what I'm talking about."

Setting his practice sword to one side, Toshiro drew his sword from its sheath in a quick, fluid movement. Leveling the tip of the blade with his shoulders he said, "Now pay attention to the way I hold my blade, the tip should always stay level with your shoulders, while the hilt stays flush with your waist when starting any of the dances. Do you understand?" The taller male nodded his head. "Good. "Now watch what I do." Raising the blade above his head, he brought it down in a downward slash into a twisting sidestep to his right, followed by a cross slash. Reversing his grip on the hilt of his blade he then followed through with a diagonal upward slash to his right while seemingly gliding backwards, spinning his body he then followed that with a diagonal downward strike to his left, finally finishing with a forward step and thrusting motion.

"This is called the 'Dance of the Harvest Moon,' the most basic of all of the dances im going to teach you." Ichigo was in awe of how masterfully his teacher had handled the sword. "You will practice this dance until you can do it in your sleep, until you no longer need to think of what to do till it is instinct." Pausing from his explanation, Toshiro looked to Ichigo. Seeing that he appeared to be in what the shorter man could only assume passed for some deep thought, the taller asked, "Is there something you wish to know, Kurosaki?" Startled from his thoughts by the question, looked up from the spot he had been staring at.

"Huh?" was his eloquent reply, and the shorter man just barely resisted the urge to massage his temples. "I asked if there was something you wished to know," repeated, his brow twitching in irritation.

"Um, yeah. I was wondering why I have to use this hunk of wood instead of a sweet looking sword like you?" Ichigo asked, slightly put out by being denied the chance to play with something shiny-acting very much the typical man.

Toshiro seemed to almost smirk. "Because I wouldn't trust you with a pair of children's safety scissors, let alone a deadly piece of weaponry," he replied in an utterly stoic tone.

The taller man flushed with indignity, "I could kick your ass any day of the week!!" shouted a still red Ichigo. Teal eyes stared back into brown with such frigidness that the taller male took an unconscious step backwards.

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. Seeing you have such confidence in yourself, if you can disarm me, I'll alow you to use a real blade," said the shorter male, still looking at Ichigo with such intensity a basilisk would turn and flee.

The cocky teen grinned "Bring it on, Cupcake!" The last word had barely left his mouth when he found himself flat on his ass with cold steel pressed against the bare flesh of his neck. The taller man paled considerably and gulped loudly; his adam's apple bobbed upwards and brushed against the blade resting at his throat. "So Kurosaki, are you ready to concede to my way of training, or do you need to loose a limb before it sinks in that I'm highly skilled and could kill you with out the slightest hint of effort?," asked the man not currently about to piss his pants. "Because I really hope so; mutilation isn't really my forte. That's more Kenpachi's area of expertise," he finished saying in an icy tone that promised pain if the taller male answered incorrectly.

Ichigo tried to nod and blanched even further when the blade brushed his skin when he did so, instead settling for a hastily stuttered "Y-Y-Yes, Toshiro-san."

Smirking in morbid satisfaction, the standing man retracted his blade from its resting place and slid it into its sheath on his back. "From here on out you are to refer to me as Hitsugaya-sensei while training until I specify otherwise," Toshiro said; the teen nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Very good. Now practice the dance I demonstrated until I tell you to stop, understood?" Seeing his student nod again, he signaled for him to begin with his hand.

.................

Just past noon, an exhausted Ichigo wearily trudged back to his room to shower before lunch; he was beyond tired having started his actual training at around 5am, after almost an hour of delays. Finally arriving at his door, he entered and was shocked to see Rukia lounging on his bed. She looked up when he stepped into the room and smiled sweetly, to sweetly for his liking. 'Why is it her smile makes me want to crawl into the nearest hole and hide?' he thought nervously. Said woman kept smiling sunnily from his bed, her depthless violet eyes never leaving his brown ones. So, Kurosaki-san, how was your training with Toshiro-kun?" she asked in a sugary sweet tone that scared the teen shitless for no apparent reason what so ever.

"Toshiro is a total fucking prick," he finally said with rancor.

"My, my, such language; I was under the impression that you were to refer to him as Hitsugaya-sensei. He will be most displeased when I tell him how you talk about him."

'Now he knew why she scares me so much. Her mannerisms are that of a predator getting ready to strike.' Without even moving, this woman scared him more then Toshiro could ever hope to.

Oddly enough, he found himself turned on by this, the teen shook himself from his thoughts and returned his gaze to the woman sprawled languidly on his bed. After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence on Ichigo's part he asked, "So why are you here exactly?"

"I'm just here to tell you to meet me at two o'clock in the same courtyard you were train with Toshiro-kun in, for your kido lesson."

He felt lost. "What the hell is kido!?" he said in frustration.

"Don't worry your silly little head about that. I'll tell you everything you'll need to know when we meet!" she said in the same ultra sweet tone she'd been using throughout the duration of thier conversation. With this, said she sprang to her feet like a cat and walked to where he was standing. "Don't be late!" she said, tweaking the end of his nose before walking out the open door, not giving him a chance to respond. After making sure she was indeed gone, he undressed and walked to the bathroom joined to his bedroom. Just as he was stepping into the shower he clearly heard Rukia's voice exclaim, "Nice ass!" Turning to the sound of the voice, he just caught the door closing, turning bright red, he jumped into the shower and pulled the curtain shut while trying to calm his suddenly hardening member.


	3. The Breaking of the Strawberry

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo traversed the never ending corridors in total silence. He didn't have the slightest idea what Rukia had in store for him; now thinking of the violet eyed woman, he shivered in a combination of fear and unexplained sexual desire for the petite woman. Looking back on the events of the day thus far had to also admitted to himself, albeit silently, that he felt a similar pull to his fellow male teammate; though not nearly as strong, it was there nonetheless it scared him. Never in his life had he wished for his father's bizarre advice and obsequious behavior more then he did now.

Stepping thru the doorway leading to the main courtyard, he almost felt like crying. He missed his family horribly. Shaking his head, he steeled himself, determined to continue protecting his family much the way his uncle had before him. Lifting his gaze as he covered the ground of the courtyard was greeted with the sight of Rukia, waving cheerfully from one of the low stone walls that separated the many training yards; in what appeared to be a very low cut tank-top and pair of incredibly small shorts. Fighting the blush that threatened to consume his face, he covered the rest of the distance to his second teacher of the day. Hoping down from her perch, the black haired woman circled around to the back of her student and started sizing him up from every angle. Finally, after having circled all around him, causing the orange haired teen quite a bit of discomfort, she grabbed an ass cheek and smirked, causing the man she was currently standing behind to jump in surprise. Spinning around and redder then his namesake, he tried to cover his front least she try to grab it as well shouted shrilly, "What the hell did you do that for?!!!" Still smiling mischievously she replied "I just wanted to make sure it was as firm as it looked." Saying this in a cutesy voice made Ichigo tremble; a fact that wasn't lost on the purple eyed vixen, making her smile deepen.

"Now that I've finished my inspection, we may begin," Rukia declared clapping her hands like a small child receiving a shiny new toy for her birthday. "What I'm going to be teaching you starting today is the delicate art of kido, and before you ask I will tell you what kido is with explicate detail," the small woman declared.

"The way kido is preformed, is what may be mistaken by many to be magic," she began while settling herself in the lotus position in the grass. She motioned for her student to do the same, once he was seated in front of her she continued. "What allows us of Shinigami to use kido is a chemical that our body produces naturally." Making sure she still had his attention, pleased to see that he was fully entranced by her and what she was saying, resumed her explanation. "The chemical is called reitsu, and I know what you're thinking," she said smugly. "Why can only the members of Shinigami use kido if the body creates reitsu naturally? Normal people just don't make enough, while people like yourself and I make an over abundance of it." Pausing again to take a drink from a bottle next to her and she began again. "Reitsu is created by the adrenal gland which is it's secondary function, a fact that a majority of scientists are not aware of. Because of reitsu's nature, it becomes a volatile liquid that travels through the blood- it dosen't destroy your body- due to the small amount of adrenalin mixed in when its created. Do understand so far, Ichigo-chan," she asked, cutely causing his eye to twitch at the 'chan' tacked onto the end of his name. He just nodded.

"Good! Now I can tell you how reitsu manifests itself into physical form!" she said happily. "How this works is you feel inside yourself for the aura of power from the reitsu calling upon it, and saying the words of power while focusing on the intent of the power and releasing it," she said cheerfully. "Now I will demonstrate for you. Forming a diamond shape with her joined hands, started reciting the words for the spell just loud enough for Ichigo to hear; as the chant grew, so did a massive ball of red fire between Rukia's outstretched hands and all at once she released the energy, causing the ball of fire to demolish a small wall across the training yard.

Ichigo's stared at Rukia for several long minutes before her face broke into a sunny smile. "Now it's your turn to try Ichigo-chan!" the small woman said, bouncing up and down excitedly. Nodding his head grimly, he reached inside him for the reitsu. Almost imediately, he felt the rolling, pulsing power of it. He was amazed that he had never noticed all this raw energy residing inside his own body. Calling upon the power, he began to meld it with his mind while reciting the words Rukia had spoken, just after realizing the power of the spell, there was a flash of light and everything went black.

When he awoke, the surrounding area had changed drasticly from the lush green of foliage and grass. Now, black nothing had been spared and he was lying in the middle of it a crater that was almost 500 feet wide. The only thing unchanged was Rukia still standing there; but instead of looking like her normal happy go lucky self, she was covered in soot and was laughing gleefully at the carnage he himself had just created.

"That was so FUCKING AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!" The petite black haired woman squealed, lifting himself from the massive hole Ichigo could see Toshiro, Kenpachi and a two men one with blond hair the other with red, and a dark skinned woman walking to the edge of the crater. The teal eyed man was the first to speak "do I even want to know what happened here?" he said in a bewildered voice. The man with the red hair tied back in a ridicules way that made him look like a massive tool spoke second "isnt it obvious the fool disrespected Rukia-sama, and she felt it pertinent to teach the weakling before us a lesson." The red head said in such an arrogant tone that Ichigo felt a strong urge to find the nearest cylindrical object, and shove in his ass but figured that it wouldnt be much of a change for the man.

"I would love to have been the one to cause all of this delicious carnage, but sadly all credit goes to my totally scrumptious student Ichigo Renji-teme" Rukia interjected with obvious loathing for the red head that made Ichigo quiver in delight. Hearing that it was not Rukia but Ichigo that caused all of the damage around them, the red head turned and fled in the direction he had come from. "What a fuckin prick!!" both Rukia and Ichigo said at the same time causing them to look at each other and grin. Finally the blond haired man spoke "Well Berry-kun i must say you certainly have a flair havoc and disaccord if I may be so blunt" he spoke in a drawling and overly optimistic manner that for some reason pissed off the orange haired man inexplicable, or maybe it was just the hat the man was wearing he couldnt be sure. "Im forced to agree with with Urahara-kun" said the dark skinned woman said finally entering the conversation speaking in a sensual voice that was well suited to to her apearance.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head in discomfort, and glancing up he saw Rukia grinning at him giving him a thumbs up from behind the other's back; a grin split across his own face before he spoke. "Uh, sorry about all… this," he said, indicating the disaster he had created. "I just have one question though. Who are you two?" the teen said with out the tiniest bit of tact, causing Toshiro to slap his forehead in exasperation.

The blond man, however, didn't seem fazed by Ichigo's manners or lack there of. "I am Urahara Kisuke, and this lovely woman is Shihoin Yoruichi, my partner. We are the leaders of this little group of milita."

"Oh". was all that Ichigo said before Kenpachi, whom he almost forgot was there, spoke up.

"Ya know kid, I think I just might like you yet," he grinned with his usually crazy smile playing on his face before he turned and walked back into the main building of the compound, followed by Yoruichi and Urahara.

Once they were gone, Rukia hopped down to Ichigo, helped him up and hugged him happily. "That was so awsome! You made such a huge KABOOM!!!!!" she said while she bounced up and down, causing her breasts to rub up and down his arm, which made him turn red.

Toshiro watched them for a moment before speaking. "Yes, a rather spectacular display of power I must admit, you just might just live up to my expectations," he said with out betraying the slightest hint of emotion.

The taller male looked at him ,surprised that he had given him a compliment, even if it was in a left handed sort of way. "Um, thanks… I think…" the teen finally said after a moment; the teal eyed man mearly nodded and turned to leave, but stopped suddenly and spoke. "Kurosaki, you have the rest of the day to yourself, seeing as you destroyed the entire courtyard, you will resume tommorow with your sword training," the shorter man said curtly. "Oh, and before I forget, I would appreciate it if you would kindly stop fondling my girlfriend with your arm." He finished this part with a grin that clearly dared Ichigo to say something, when he didn't, the white haired male turned and left, leaving Ichigo flabbergasted.

* * *

Ichigo arrived back in his room a short while later and decided to take another shower to purge himself of all of the dirt and soot he had acumelated since lunch. Stepping under the hot spray of the shower, the tiny needles of heat felt like tiny fingers massaging every inch of his body at once. Relaxing significantly, he began to hum quietly to himself while he washed his body. Ten minutes later, he exited the shower and started drying himself while walking into his room, as the towel left his eyes from the task of drying his hair he nearly jumped out of his skin: sitting on his bed, side by side, was Toshiro and Rukia. One was half naked, wearing only a pair of panties and a t-shirt, while the former was fully dressed. The violet eyed temptress sat up straight the moment she saw his state of undress and licked her lips hungrily at his now red ,flushed body while the teal eyed man just cocked an eyebrow, but other wise displayed no emotion. Quickly hiding himself from view with the towel, the brown eyed male begin to stammer, "W-W-wWhy the fuck are you two in my room?!!" Realizing he'd found his voice and coherency, he continued, "And why the hell are you dressed like that, Rukia?!!!!"

Rukia's predatory grin spread into a luscious smile. "Well, Ichigo-chan," she purred out in a throaty voice. "After a little talk with Shiro-chan and a little more persuading-" aforementioned man twitched "-I've decided to claim you as my own!" she all but sang gleefully.

"Huh?" was the brown eyed teens response. Toshiro ran his hand thru his hair and spoke. "In other words, you oblivious fool, she is telling you that you are now our lover and you have little say in the matter, since she knows that you wont resist her."

"Isn't that right, Ichigo?" a voice asked from beneath his ear, causing him to jump as the faint scent of peach and apricot assaulted his senses. Looking down at the petite woman, he hadn't even seen her move from her spot on the bed, but now she smiled sweetly at him as she grasped him thru the towel covering his front. "Hmm,' she muttered appreciatively. "I guess that really is your natural hair color."

The teen could still only shudder at the woman's tone; he bit his lip as he felt himself growing hard in the raven haired beauty's hold around his manhood. He could barely shake his head no as she removed the towel from his hands and began slowly stroking his now exposed penis. Toshiro, who had been watching all of this from the bed, beckoned for the woman to lead the taller male to the spot he was sitting.

Grinning as a way of showing her agreement, she stopped stroking the man in her grip, and did as asked. Once at the edge of the bed, Ichigo could clearly see the bulge in the shorter man's pants. The teal eyed man stood and circled to the back of the taller and started running his hands along the sides of the teens stomach causing him to shudder, and pressed his body against the male behind him. In response, the smaller man took him in his hand and resumed stroking his erect member, while Rukia removed her now-damp panties and T-shirt, enjoying what she was seeing imensily. Kneeling on the bed, she reached her hands up to firmly grap the orange haired male's hips. After a lick of her lips, she opened her mouth, enclosing his hardened penis inside.

Ichigo gasped in surprise and pleasure at the sudden warmth that surrounded him, Toushiro's fingers hooking and digging into the taller male's hips. The orange haired male was thrown off balance, and grabbed Rukia's shoulder's on instinct. "S-Sorry," he said.

"Well," she replied cheekily. "I guess we'll have to give you a more solid place, won't we?"

"Fuck that, make him suffer," the other male said, unsympathetic. Ichigo couldn't see that Toushiro had been sucking on a couple of his finger for the past few minutes. Probably a good thing. Rukia inched back on the bed, beckoning the taller male to follow the action. He glady did, crawling on all fours toward the woman. Toushiro didn't let him get far, though, as soon as he was fully on, the teal eyed male grabbed his hips again and pulled them downward.

"Toushiro?"

"Don't worry about me, Kurosaki, focus on Rukia."

But Ichigo was now very worried about Toushiro. Not so much what he was going to do, but how he was going to do it. Given that male's temperment, he didn't seem very... what was the word...?

"Fucking hell, Kurosaki, I'm not going to kill you, so calm the fuck down."

"Really, Ichigo," Rukia practically purred, and suddenly his attention was indeed back on the raven haired woman laid out before him. "Your mouth, my pussy- now." The orange haired male greedily obliged, inhaling her sweet scent before sucking lightly on her clit. The woman gasped at the sensation coursing through her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware of Toushiro rubbing something wet and warm against his entrance; he calmed himself down before he started freaking out again. Rukia was getting sick- it would be no time before-

"Ichigo," she panted. "Fuck me."

"Can do,' he breathed, pushing himself back up, temporarily forgetting the male behind him.

"Ichigo, now," she muttered.

"On it," he told her, then drove himself inside her. They both cried out in pleasure; while Ichigo was distracted by the woman's warmth, Toushiro carefully climbed on as well, and in one solid motion, thrust inside the male. Worry creased the female's face when she saw the shock on the hazel eyed male's.

"He gonna make it?" Toushiro asked plainly.

Rukia hadn't looked away from Ichigo, who then spoke. "Just can't wait to return the favor."

The shorter male replied with a sharper, harder thrust. The other clentched his teeth.

"Toushiro, knock it off!" Rukia yelled at him. "You're taking all the fun out if it for me!" The teal eyed male rolled his eyes, but stopped. The woman pulled Ichigo into a hot, wanting kiss, effectively distracting him enough that it became 'fun' again. Toushiro behaved until the other male got used to him. It wasn't long before Ichigo's cringing evened out into moaning, with help from the woman. All three savored thier mingling desires, breaths rising til one would think there was no air left in the small bedroom.

Even after the three finally climax, it seemed as if there was a vacum; thier hot sweaty bodies collasping around each other in a small pile on the bed.

AN:And there we go chapter three is finally finished took a while huh. I have to say that im very sorry that this took so long. I just have allot going on at the moment and life isnt all sunshine roses and puppy dogs.

AN2:Also a Very special thanks to my Beta Moon's-Wing a very near and dear friend of mine who also wrote the lemon for this chapter. As I found out that i have no talent what so ever when it comes to them i hope you enjoyed the chapter and ill work to update within three weeks that will be my normal time table for updates sometimes it will come out early so keep your fingers crossed that my muse behave.


	4. Hiatus almost over apologies

Just an update for anyone that is even still going to read this piece of fan fiction, First and foremost i would like to apologize profusely for my lack of updates in the last 6 months ive been having a rough time of it lately my grandfather passed away shortly after chapter three was released. Since then i have had no ambition or inspiration to write, it is my hope that with in the next month i will be working again to continue my story so for thouse of you that are reading this thank you for being so kind as to not kill me for lack of updates

-Jonn


End file.
